Leatherface Vs Dr. Salvador
Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Vs Dr.Salvador (Resident Evil 4) Is a What If? Death Battle. Description The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vs Resident Evil 4! Two chainsaw wielding killers who are part of a bigger group of murderers. Will Leatherface gut Dr. Salvador and win? Or will Dr. Salvador behead Leatherface and claim victory? Prelude Wiz: In 1830 the concept of the chainsaw was invented as a tool for honest labour. Boomstick: But these two just said "Fuck that!" and instead use it as a weapon for murder! Wiz: Leatherface, the chainsaw-wielding cannibal of the Sawyer family! Boomstick: And Dr. Salvador, the masked chainsaw-wielding Ganado from Resident Evil 4! Wiz: To make things clear, we'll be using Leatherface as an amalgamation of all the TCM movies, including the reboot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Leatherface revs up his Chainsaw for a Death Battle Wiz: Texas is usually a place people either love or hate. Boomstick: But if you knew about the Sawyer family, you'd definitely hate Texas! Wiz: During the 70s a girl named Sally, her brother, and a few of their friends went to visit her grandpa's farm. Primarily to investigate his resting place due to some recent grave robbings. Boomstick: That might sound creepy, but hey,it's Texas. They even came across the shining image of a typical Texan. A hitchhiker with an obsession with gore and slaughter. Wiz: After that bizarre encounter. They arrived at a farmhouse, only to be killed one by one by a maniac with a mask made out of ... Boomstick: What's that on his fa-...(Boomstick vomits) Wiz: Yeah, skin. Anyway,even after Sally managed to escape the Sawyers, the Sawyer continued their reign of terror. Boomstick: Don't get me wrong, all of Leatherface's family is scary as fuck, but Leatherface truly is the "face" of the franchise! Ha!Ha!Ha! am I right!? ... Oh Come On Wiz! That was good! Wiz: Whatever you say Boomstick, whatever you say. Anywaythere have been many incarnations of the cannibalistic family, the Sawyers, the Hewitts, the Slaughters, but Leatherface always remains as a staple character. And he always wields his iconic chainsaw. Boomstick: Leatherface wields this baby with such ferocity that you'd better pray that he ain't aiming it at you (which is probably unlikely since he's a psychotic cannibal). Wiz: Leathrface keeps that chainsaw so close, that it's basically like a part of him. He uses it to pursue his victims for long distances, and once he gets close, he strikes. Usually his attacks are to knock the victim unconscious so that he can drag them back to his house where he finally kills them. Boomstick: But if the victim is too much of a pain to struggle with, he'll just straight up kill them. Now you might say that Leatherface is a very menacing killer, but truth be told, he's kind of an idiot. Wiz: Right, Leatherface possesses the mind of a child, and while this might make him unpredictable and dangerous, it also makes him vulnerable to any enemy who is able to outsmart him, plus he once fell while holding his chainsaw, and cut his leg! But even with these flaws, he's still a capable murderer, he has terrorized towns, law-departments, stupid teens, and he even once faced Jason Voorhees! Boomstick: Letherface, the sole reason why I don't go to slaughterhouses any more. Leatherface does his iconic chainsaw "dance" from the last scene of the first movie Dr. Salvador sneaks into Death Battle Wiz: Six years after the terrible zombie virus that devastated Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy was sent on a mission to rescue the president's daughter Ashley, who had been kidnapped and taken to a mysterious village in Spain. Boomstick: How the hell was the president's daughter kidnapped, wouldn't the guy have bodyguards always keeping an eye on her? Wiz: Shut up Boomstick. Anyway, when Leon arrived he was faced by the violent villagers... Boomstick: They were the NOT-ZOMBIES! I'm pretty sure that's what they're called. the Not-Zombies. Wiz: The Ganados ''as they are called, are actually not zombies, but rather villagers infected with a virus that turns them violent and psychotic, however they're still left with enough knowledge to communicate, work together, and wield weapons. '''Boomstick: And then there's the chainsaw wielding maniac, a Ganado with a sack over his head, and a high tendency to make you sh*t your pants! His name is Doctor Salvador!' Wiz: Unlike most of the other Ganados, Salvador prefers to wield a chainsaw, and he also prefers to charge at his enemies with a surprise attack, instantly going for a decapitation. Boomstick: Not to mention that he can take a shot from a gun, and get back up as if nothing happened! Are all Spanish people like this Wiz? Wiz: Don't be stupid Boomstick. While Dr. Salvador is dangerous, he's still not that smart. Don't get me wrong, the Ganados are smarter than zombies, however they're all still limited to just one basic goal. Boomstick: Murder! Murder! Murder! But regardless, Salvador is still a very terrifying guy, or as they say in Spanish, "Un tipo aterrador". Wiz: Wow, Boomstick, I had no idea you knew spanish. Boomstick: I don't, I just googled it. Salvador decapitates Leon with his chainsaw Pre-Fight Who are you rooting for? Leatherface Doctor Salvador Death Battle Results Category:Keranigma Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years